Sullied Waters
by angel-flame
Summary: Three years after Mongolia, the League as been disbanded. but when they are called on to solve a crisis, will they answer? Please read and review, my first LXG fic!
1. History of a Disaster

Author's Note: This fic is set about three years after the original adventures of the League. *spoilers obviously* Neither Quatermain nor Dorian are alive.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Don't sue me - please!  
  
Title: Sullied Waters  
  
Chapter 1: History of a Disaster  
  
The streets of London were nearly empty. It was midnight; or near enough. The only movement was - deep in the shadows - that of about twenty men in military dress with long black cloaks and hoods creeping through the streets. At their head was a man who at first sight appeared to be their commander; a muscular man with a hood that concealed his face. He paused by a lit street, checking it for passers-by, before waving his troops forward. They rolled forwards wave after wave, about three in each group.  
  
They soon reached their target: the British Museum. Their commander paused in the shadows opposite the building, then waved his men forward. They moved to their places, each knowing the drill perfectly. Their leader had prepared them well for what was to be the start of his ultimate triumph.  
  
From the shadows, the soldiers assembled their weapons. The fittest of them then crept forwards in the shadows, approaching the unaware security guards as they stood at their posts; one smoking a pipe, the others lougning against the walls, while other soldiers crept off into the shadows and to a different destination .  
  
The approaching soldiers hid in the shadows, waiting for their colleagures to perform their part - as they did.  
  
A massive explosion rocked the building, blowing out the windows, knocking the guards to the ground. About half were knocked out, while the others were barely conscious. All had blood coming from their nose and ears. The soldiers moved forward and quietly and efficiently moved amoung the guards, killing any that moved with a knife across their unprotected throats.  
  
* * *  
  
The explosion rocked the city, and it was just the signal Shadowman - as he called himself - had been waiting for. With his handpicked squadron of 10 bodyguards, he set off towards the rendezvous point to arrive in time for his triumph.  
  
* * *  
  
Within the lower levels of the British Museum, the commander moved quickly, looking at ease in his surroundings. He knew exactly what he was looking for.  
  
Within the last room, he found it - the records that the government wished no one to find. He quickly searched through, before finding - neatly labelled "League of Extraordinary Gentlemen" - the folder he was looking for. He tucked it under his arm and quickly left the rooms.  
  
* * *  
  
The commander arrived back outside to find his troops ready to leave. "Move," he yelled. "Our work is done."  
  
They proceeded to the rendezvous quickly and efficiently, leaving behind the chaos and destruction of the British Museum. There to meet them was Shadowman and his guards, spaced evenly around the perimeter of the park. The commander walked up to Shadowman, and handed the files over.  
  
"Thank you." Shadowman turned to go.  
  
"Hey! what about my payment?" the commander called. He immediately wished that he hadn't, as the burning eyes of the Shadowman met his with a ferocity.  
  
"Of course . I forgot your payment ." he growled, signalling one of his bodyguards forward. The man carried a box. The commander started to back away, but the Shadowman followed him.  
  
"Uh . I don't mind - I'll get it later ." He turned to go but found his way blocked by the guards.  
  
"Take this . as a token of my appreciation," Shadowman said, handing the box over, before stepping back. The commander noticed the troops step back, and loosened his grip on the box.  
  
"What's inside?" he asked nervously.  
  
"Destiny," Shadowman replied, turning and walking away. He barely flinched at the blast from behind him, as the Commander opened the box and it exploded in his face. "Clean up the mess," he ordered, with not so much as a backward glance.  
  
He smiled as he walked into the shadows .  
  
* * *  
  
Shadowman settled himself down in his library, and opened the papers that the Commander had brought him.  
  
After the League defeated M and Dorian Grey, they buried Allan Quatermain in Africa before returning to the Nautilus. They were the British Empire's secret weapon; used only in the direst of circumstances. But on their third mission, something went terribly wrong. They had been given the job of finding and rescueing the daughter of the President of the United States. At first, their mission progressed well; they were able to trace the kidnappers to a house in Uptown Manhattan and they prepared to move in to rescue the girl. However, on the night they had chosen, everything seemed to go wrong.  
  
Skinner went to a tavern, and his drink was spiked, leaving him too weak to go on the mission. Jekyll lost his bottle of formula, rendering him useless. The Nautilus was accidentally damaged by a Navy training exercise, and Nemo - in anger - threw the League off his ship. In the end, the operation was put off, and then went ahead without Nemo and his crew. In the ensueing battle, the girl was killed, as well as several civilians when Hyde lost control and set a building alight.  
  
After this fiasco, the League was disbanded. Nemo fled before he could be arrested. Sawyer returned to the American Secret Service. Jekyll also fled, and Nemo - as a favour - took him on the Nautilus to Australia. Mina moved to Berlin, and Skinner went into hiding in London.  
  
Today the League remains a memory - a failed experiment - in which the dregs of life were proved useless.  
  
The Shadowman put the file down. He sighed, and leant back in his chair, closing his eyes.  
  
He didn't notice the file slowly moving up, held by an invisible hand.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Author's note 2: Well, there you have it - chapter 1. Please - pretty please - leave a review on your way to the door! Thank you, come again. ( 


	2. Pieces of the Puzzle

Author's note: Write a cliffhanger? Me? *looks innocent* never!! *sighs* it's fun to be evil! Consider it revenge for all the evil cliffhangers people write on this site ... Anyway, thanks for all the reviews, and to Clez for pointing out the correct spelling of Gray ... not that I will need it in this fic *laughs; looks shifty* !! 

Niani: Yup; a cliffhanger in the first chapter ... maybe a sign of things to come *laughs evilly*. I love Skinner too, he's so funny. 

Melanie: Glad you liked it! 

Rayne: And here is the update! Thank you =)

Clez: Thank you kindly =) Hope you like this chapter ... 

Foundapeanut: Well, after I saw the movie I kinda wondered whether the League would always work, and ... this was the brainchild of that wonder! Don't worry, Tom is on his way *plays marching music* 

Chapter 2: Pieces of the Puzzle 

Skinner hardly dared to breathe as he picked up the file from the desk, by the apparently sleeping Shadowman. He didn't know why he was doing this - why he was risking his life for a file about an group of people who he wanted to forget he had ever known. _Probably your own damn vanity_ said the sensible part of his mind, before he hushed it. He didn't need his conscience reprimanding him at this point in time, thank you very much! 

He had the file in his hand now, and was creeping ever so softly towards the door, when: 

"Mr Skinner, please put that down," said the Shadowman, rising from his chair holding a gun. Skinner froze, for an instant lost as to what to do. Then he acted: holding the file as far from his body as possible he ran for the door. 

A gun shot ripped past his face, so close that he almost felt it. It didn't slow him down though; if anything it lent him wings. Skinner dashed out the door and down the stairs to the front door, sped on by blind panic. He heard the Shadowman emerge onto the landing as Skinner ripped the front door open, and ran. 

Carrying the files he was an easy target; Skinner knew this; but he could not drop them, not after all the trouble he had gone to to get them in the first place. He dashed down the first street he saw, and the took as many turns as he could possibly find, all the while trying to put as much distance between himself and the Shadowman as possible. 

He eventually came to a halt, unable to continue. As he leant against the wall panting heavily, he failed to notice the figures in the shadows until it was too late ... 

*          *            *

"I suppose you are going to tell me what you require from me?" Mina Harker asked of the two men sitting nervously on two chairs in the front room of her Berlin house. The younger one looked at his companion, who gave him a fierce glare by way of encouragement. 

He cleared his throat. "Well, Mrs Harker, I understand that a few years ago you were a part of a group of government operatives known as the League of Ex -" 

He got no further, as Mina leapt to her feet in anger, her eyes turning dangerously red. "Please leave, gentlemen, if that is your only topic of conversation." 

The younger man sat, rooted to his seat in terror, but his companion kept his head. "Mrs Harker," he interposed smoothly. "I assure you, we have no desire to upset you so. If this is not a convenient time to discuss the League, we can return later." 

"Your desires do not interest me," Mina snapped. "As for the League ... there is no convenient time to discuss them. I do not wish to enter into any kind of 'discussion' about them." She moved towards the door. "Gentlemen, if you will excuse me, I am a busy woman." 

"Mrs Harker - the Empire needs you," said the older man. "Will you answer their call?" 

"I have answered once before ... only to find myself betrayed and threatened with death. Can you tell me why I should rush to their defence now?" 

"Because it is your country that calls, and it is your duty to answer." 

Mina looked into the man's eyes, and saw the soul of a zealot. She grimaced inwardly - _He'll learn_, she thought grimly. "I gave up on my country a long time ago ..." Mina said, staring sadly out the window, "at about the point that it gave up on me. However," she continued, forestalling the man's arguments, "I will hear this call and judge whether I will answer it. I make no guarentees though. Have I made myself clear?" 

"Perfectly so, Mrs Harker. Thank you," he intoned. "Can you be ready to leave for England tomorrow morning. Mina nodded. 

"Very well." 

*          *            *

Tom Sawyer sat, basking in the Sun on the hilltop. "You know, Becky," he said, "I missed the Sun, while I was away." 

"Why's that," Becky asked. 

"Because England doesn't get the Sun," Tom said with a laugh. 

"Doesn't get the Sun?" Becky exclaimed. 

"Nope. It's always raining and cloudy over there - it's very dull; you'd hate it." He lay back, pulling Becky down beside him, her laughter echoing in his ears. "You, Becky, are like a Sunflower ... bright ... happy ... beautiful ..." He leant towards her slowly, gazing into her upturned face. His hand caressed her face, tucking her hair behind her ear, while her hand slipped over to his shoulder. 

"Rebecca Thatcher! Where are you?" 

Tom broke off, leaning back and turning away. Becky coughed and sat up quickly, embarressed. "That's my mother," she said. "So, I ... um ..." 

"You should go," Tom said helpfully, though with a touch of sadness in his voice. Becky nodded. 

"I'll - I'll see you later then," she said, half-smiling as she backed away. 

Tom nodded, and flashed a grin. Becky laughed, and turned and ran down the hill towards the village. 

Tom sat back. _Smooth, Sawyer, very smooth_, his mind told him. _Why didn't you just scream it out for all the world to hear?_ Tom shook his head angrily. 'She - she won't know," he told himself hopefully. _You just nearly kissed her, for God's sake_, his mind told him. Sawyer got to his feet abruptly. 'You really need help,' he told himself - 'don't want to end up like Jekyll'. 

The thought amused him, and he pushed Becky from his mind. 

When he reached the village, he saw a sight that well and truly pushed Becky from his mind. Standing in the High Street - looking slightly bemused - was Captain Nemo, with about six crew members in tow. 

Sawyer resisted the temptation to turn, walk away, and pretend he hadn't seen him, but this plan was foiled by the fact that the Captain was looking straight at him. So, Tom gritted his teeth, and walked over to greet him. 

"Mr Sawyer," Nemo said, bowing his head. 

"Captain Nemo," Tom retorted, trying to keep the anger out of his voice. "Why are you here?" he asked, not bothering to couch it in polite terms. 

Nemo paused. "Perhaps this should be discussed somewhere more private." 

Tom nodded. "Follow me," he said, turning on his heel and heading back up the hill. 

"So," he continued when they reached the top, "to what do I owe this unexpected - pleasure?" 

"The league is being reformed," Nemo told him. 

Tom felt the blood freeze in his veins. "Why? Are you sure?" 

"I received a message from Dr Jekyll a few days ago. My spies tell me also that Mina Harker has been visited by agents of the British Government, and has traveled to London with them, so I think it likely that some moves are afoot to reform the League. Dr Jekyll is on board the Nautilus. He wishes to find out the answer to your first question; why the League is being reformed - that is why we are going to London." 

"And you want me to come with you?" Tom asked, feeling his anger rise. There was something so infuriatingly calm about Nemo; so - unshakeable. Tom had a pet wish that he had harboured ever since he had met Nemo : to - somehow - break that unshakeable look, and force a look of surprise onto Nemo's face. 

"Yes," Nemo replied quietly. "I believe that it would be best to find out why we may be -"

"We?" Tom said, cutting across him, anger finally taking control. "There was no 'We' when you abandoned us in New York a year ago. There was no -" 

"Mr Sawyer, this is neither the time or nor the place for these sentiments to be aired," Nemo said sharply, and Tom had the impression that he had finally managed to rile Nemo. 

"Then when is the time? When you abandon us again?" 

Nemo's face retained a cold expression. "I can appreciate your anger, Mr Sawyer, but -" 

"Can you? Can you really? You know, I've moved on from the League. I've got a new life now, and one of the best parts about it is that the League is not a part of it. Too much went wrong with the League, you know?" He paused, turning away and trying to calm himself enough to think properly. "So ... I don't want to go to London. The League doesn't need me, afterall." 

"If that is your opinion, Mr Sawyer, then nothing I can say will change it." Nemo signalled to his crewmembers, and they turned and began making their way down the hill. "I'm sorry you will not be joining us, Mr Sawyer. The League will be - different without you." He bowed his head. "Good day." 

Tom stood, watching him walk down the hill. He couldn't shake the feeling that he had just made a terrible blunder. _But why should I want to rejoin the League, afterall?_ he asked himself. _Afterall, that last mission was the mother of all disasters ... _Suddenly, he began running down the hill after Nemo. 

"Captain! Wait," he called. Nemo stopped, and turned slowly, as Tom came to a halt beside him. 

"Mr Sawyer?" 

"I'm sorry," Tom said. "I - I will come to London with you." 

Nemo bowed his head to hide a smile. "Very good, Mr Sawyer." 

"Just give me a moment to grab a few things, OK?" 

Nemo nodded. Tom put his head to his head, trying to think of what he would need. "Tell you what," he continued, "meet me in the main street in twenty minutes. I have to talk to someone ..." 

Nemo nodded again, and Tom continued running down the hill. He knew he had to talk to Becky before he left her again - even if this absence wasn't for as long as the previous one had been. 

He went via his house first, to pick up his Colt pistols, and his Winchester rifle - _"Modified: American style" ... "American style shooting too" ..._ Tom shook his head, and forced himself out of his reverie. He couldn't afford to think about Quartermain ... not now ... 

He went to Becky's house after that. She was sitting on the front porch reading as he entered the yard; her face brightened into an smile as she saw him, and he forced himself to smile back. As he approached the porch, she got to her feet, putting the book down on her chair. "Hi Tom," she said, shaking him by the hand with a painful squeeze to remind him not to mention what had happened - had almost happened on the hilltop. 

"Becky ..." He stopped, and her face fell as she instantly realised what he was going to say. 

"No, Tom," she murmured, turning her head away. "Not again." 

"Look Becky -" 

"Don't! - don't even bother," she said, trying to halt the tears. "Just go - GO!" She pushed him away with all the strength she could muster her. 

Tom looked at her gently. "I'm sorry Becky, I really am." He sighed. "I didn't need this ... I didn't want this." He took her by the shoulders. "I'll be back for you Becky. I promise." 

"How many more times are you going to tell me that Tom?" Becky asked, looking at him with real pain in her eyes. "How many more times will I stand on this porch in tears watching you walk away, not knowing if you'll ever come back?" 

Tom sighed; he had no answer except; "I'm sorry Becky." He held her in his arms, stroking her hair. "I'm sorry," he murmured, again and again. 

_Sometimes this can get so confusing_, Tom thought angrily. 

*          *            *

London, 1903 

"Does it ever do anything but rain in this damn city?" Sawyer asked peevishly as they disembarked from the Nautilus. 

"Really, Tom, you should try to lighten up," Jekyll told him. "Being such a pessimist at such a young age cannot be healthy." 

Tom rolled his eyes. "So where are we going?" 

"A Government operative will meet us here," Nemo told them, "and that - I believe - would be him there." He nodded at a suited gentleman approaching them from the other end of the quay. 

"Captain Nemo?" the man asked, his accent fresh and his manner bouyant. "My name is Roger Barnes; I work for the British Government. Welcome back." He turned to Jekyll. "Dr Jekyll, I presume." He shook Jekyll's hand. "A pleasure." He turned lastly to Tom. "You must be Tom Sawyer," he said with a grin. "I've read all your files; you were my favourite." He stepped back. "Follow me, please gentlemen." He turned and walked back down the quay, leaving Sawyer, Jekyll, and Nemo, to trail - very confused - in his wake. 

"His _favourite_?" Tom muttered. "What the ..." He shook his head. "Idiot ..." 

Jekyll stifled a laugh, and even Nemo looked amused at the American Agent's obvious anger and confusion. 

*          *            *

Mina waited. She was in a large room, of which the middle was occupied by a large table surronded by chairs. Around the outside of the room were many bookcases full of books. Mina found that it reminded her uncomfortably of her first meeting with the rest of the League, after M had brought them together. 

She sat at one of the chairs, drumming her fingers gently against the table, her mind flying back to that day - the day she had met Quartermain, Nemo and Skinner ... the day she had been dragged into a battle that did not belong to her. 

She looked up as the door at the opposite end of the hall opened slowly. Mina got to her feet, and stared ... 

*          *            *

Wow; that's a long chapter ... enjoy J 

Please review! 


	3. Reunion

Author's note: Thanks for the reviews =) As for what happened to Skinner ... it's not as bad or exciting as what many of you are thinking! 

Clez: Teeheehee shall I save Skinner *thinks* nah .. :-p You seem to be always correcting my spelling :-p ... maybe I should rename my spell-check 'Clez'! 

JeanGrey/Phoenix: when am I planning to update? About now :-p Thanks 

Niani: I'm evil? I know *grins evilly* but it's fun to be evil! Teeheehee what happened to Skinner will be revealed in this chapter ... 

Crystal: All will be revealed in this chapter ... well not all, but you know what I mean :-p

Melanie: I take it you don't like cliffhangers? Actually, the real reason for the one at the end of chapter 2 was that I was writing, and I had to go to school, so I finished quickly and uploaded the chapter and left! So it was an unintentional cliffhanger. 

Chapter 3: Reunion 

Skinner grinned – though no one would have known – as he entered the room, and saw Mina's astonished face. "Morning, love," he said with a laugh. "Nice to see you too." 

The invisible man was being directed by two police officers. He was wearing his coat, and his hands had been handcuffed behind his back. 

"Good morning, Mr Skinner," Mina said, regaining her composure. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" 

"To these two gentlemen here – they found me in an alley a few nights ago. But of course you know why we're here – the League is being reformed," he finished in a pompous tone. 

"I knew the League was being reformed," Mina retorted, with a dangerous look in her eye. "But I did not know that _you_ were returning, or I would have remained in Berlin." 

Skinner fell back in mock surprise. "Why, Mina, my love, I had no idea your feelings ran that deep." He laughed. "And I love you too, by the way." 

"Stop fooling around," Mina snapped, beginning to get angry. "You know perfectly well what I mean. I mean that your stupidity in going to that tavern led to the abortion of the first mission, which had the benefit of surprise, and certainly had a far better chance of succeeding than the second. A reasonable case could be made for your guilt in causing the death of the President's daughter, Skinner – don't ever forget that." Her eyes flashed red, and both Skinner and the policemen stepped back, nervous. 

"I trust I am not interrupting," said Roger Barnes from the doorway. Mina and Skinner looked up. "Roger Barnes; I work for the British government," he said, introducing himself again. He stepped aside, to allow Nemo, Jekyll and Sawyer into the room. 

"Mrs Harker," Sawyer said, before turning to Skinner. He grinned slightly. "Skinner."   
  


"Well, well," Skinner said, " 'ain't you the picture of a grown up gentleman? Nice of you to honour us with your presence." 

"You seem to have done well enough without me," Sawyer remarked drily. "Arrested already?" 

Skinner shrugged, and made a non-commital noise in his throat. Sawyer grinned. 

Mina was looked intently at Sawyer, noting the differences to the Sawyer she had last seen – the lone, forlorn figure standing on the docks watching her ship leave; the boy who had been forced to be a man. Now ... there was a self-assurance about Sawyer that she couldn't place; it was different to his usual cockiness and pig-headed stubbornness. He looked older; manhood was resting well on him. 

He noticed her scrutiny with a curious glance. _At least he isn't wholly different_, Mina thought, _still curious_. "Mr Sawyer," she greeted him, regally inclining her head. "Captain Nemo; Dr Jekyll." 

"If I could interrupt, Mina love," Skinner said, "I was thinking we could get down to business, because if we are just going to stand here and exchange pleasantries, I might as well be back in my cold lonely prison cell." Mina shot him a furious glare, but Jekyll took Skinner's side. 

"Skinner is right," the timid doctor said, "we should get down to business." 

Roger Barnes sat down at the table. "Please, have a seat." They all took up his invitation, except Skinner, who remained standing with his police escort. 

"You have been gathered here as you are required to face a threat that could – if unchecked – destroy the world as we know it." 

Skinner yawned loudly. "Haven't we heard this before?" 

"In all likelihood," Barnes replied, "but not from me. As I was saying, a formidable threat has been detected." 

"What is its name?" Nemo asked. 

"It doesn't have a name," Barnes countered. "This man is known as 'Shadowman'. No one knows who is or where he comes from ... or if they do, they aren't talking. But what we do know is that this man was behind a vicious attack on the British Museum a week ago – during which 15 guards were killed – and that his operatives took a file from the vaults of the Museum." 

"What file," Sawyer asked. 

"Yours," Barnes replied simply. "The file relating to the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen." 

The League were stunned. "But – why would he want _our_ file?" Jekyll asked. 

"We don't know ..." Barnes replied. "Maybe he has a personal vendetta against you, maybe it was just for bedtime reading." 

Mina ignored his last comment. "So you brought us back together ..." 

"To find out what he wants with you," Barnes told her. 

"But ... in bringing us together, haven't you made it easier for him?" Sawyer said. "Now we're all in one place ... saves him having to track us down individually." 

_How astute_, Mina thought, with a mental smile. _The boy has indeed become a man. _

Barnes paused. "That may be so, but in uniting you we have also made his task that much harder – now he must overcome you all when you are united and strong." 

"United we stand," Nemo muttered, but Barnes heard. 

"And divided ... you will fall," he finished, a strange intense gleam in his eye. 

Sawyer shoot a sharp look at Barnes, while Nemo's hand edged towards the hilt of his sword. Barnes grinned as he saw this. "Ah, I take it you have not recovered from M's betrayal of you? Never fear, I will not echo him. Gentlemen, Mrs Harker : I will wait in the next room for your decision." He bowed his head and left the room, followed by the policemen. 

"Well," Skinner said, to break the silence, "he's a queer one, isn't he?" He was not graced with a reply from the rest of the League. "So – are we reforming or not?" 

Jekyll answered first: "I believe we should: it is clear that this 'Shadowman' is aware of us, and we are quite possibly in danger from him. We need to be united to find the source and meaning of this threat." 

"I agree," Skinner said, "I'm for reforming the League." 

"You only want this so that you can get out of those handcuffs," Sawyer retorted. 

"Well, I'm not stupid," Skinner said, laughing. "And I only just escaped the Shadowman last time; I want to know why he wants me dead." 

"What?" Sawyer said. 

"I paid him a visit on the night of the attack on the British Museum, and tried to steal the files. Turns out, I got some but not them all ... I got the files on Jekyll, and Mina. Everyone else's ... are still with him." 

A horrible idea was starting to occur to Sawyer ... "What kind of information would be in these files," he asked slowly. 

"Biographical information," Jekyll replied. "Age, date of birth, place of birth, life history ... friends – family," he said, coming to a halt, and Sawyer knew that the same idea had occurred to Jekyll also. 

Mina looked at them both. "What are you thinking, Tom? Dr Jekyll?" 

Tom turned to face the rest of the League. "Look, this is just a hunch ... I don't think the Shadowman is going to attack us ... I think he's going to attack everyone we care about." 

"Why?" Nemo asked. 

"He probably has some kind of vendetta against us, but doesn't think he will be able to attack us ... so he will attack those whom we love but we cannot protect ..." Jekyll said. "He means to punish us by attacking others." 

There was an uncomfortable pause. None of the League could look at each other. Then at last Mina spoke: "I am for reforming the League, but with reservations. I think I can safely say that none of us really want to be back in the League. We have all moved on and started new lives, or picked up the threads of a past life. However, here we don't have a choice. If we don't unite to protect our loved ones, they will be taken from us. I vote that we reform for the duration of this mission." 

Sawyer nodded. "I agree." 

Nemo nodded his head regally, and Jekyll too acquiested. "Skinner?" he said, as they turned to look 'at' the invisible man. 

Skinner took a deep breath. "Oh what the hell," he exclaimed. "I'm in!" 

The League had been reformed! 

*          *          *          *          *          

Author's note: well there's chapter 3 ... let me know what you think. No cliffie this time ... *evil grin* I will update soon I promise. 


	4. The Innocents

Author's note: Thanks for the reviews … you guys make my day! This chapter is kinda short – sorry about that – but I've been absolutely rushed off my feet over the last week, and I had MAJOR writer's block … so let me know what you think!

Clez: Thanks. I did make it kind of obvious who was under threat, didn't I?! Still ... not all is as it seems ... ;-)

Crystal: Thanks! As for why Skinner was arrested ... if I tell you "all will be revealed soon" will you trust me and wait – or will you kill me for adding more suspense?! You see, this story is going to be full of angst as everyone complains about being back in the League, and Skinner's arrest is related to that. Sorry! I promise it will get sorted out ...

Niani: I'm evil? Excellent :-p Thanks :-)

Drowchild: Lol – Sawyer's arrived ... along with his angst :-p

Vic: Glad you like it :-)

* * *

  


Chapter 4 : The Innocents

Roger Barnes opened the door. "Have you come to a decision?"

Mina acted as spokeswoman: "Yes we have. The League will be reformed."

Barnes let forth a sigh of relief. "Thank you –"

"Wait," Mina said, raising a hand. "The League will be reformed, but it will be up to us – as the League to decide for how long the arrangement will stand. At present, we have agreed to reform until we have completed this mission. If our decision changes, we shall notify you."

Barnes looked slightly taken aback. "Is – is that your final decision?"

"Yes, it is," Sawyer told him brusquely. "Now, is there anything else you can give us about this Shadowman?"

Barnes dropped a file on the table. "This is a copy of all our records relating to the Shadowman. As for the house that Skinner went to, we've searched it. The Shadowman must have left it just after Skinner took the files from him." He turned to leave the room, but paused at the door. "Good luck." He nodded at policemen, who unlocked the handcuffs on Skinner's wrists, and then followed Barnes out the door.

"Well," Skinner said. "Here we go."

* * *

  


Nemo agreed to let them back on the Nautilus, and it was there that the League spent that night, gathered in the dining room discussing plans. "We should make up a list of those who would be likely to be in danger," Jekyll said, "including myself and Mina. Just because Skinner got the files back on us, doesn't mean that the Shadowman does not know who to target." He gestured towards Mina. "Mrs Harker? Can you think of anyone?"

Mina shook her head. "I have no family alive, and no true friends in Berlin. Any friends I had in London I lost many years ago. I cannot think of anyone who will be harmed by knowing me."

Nemo too was unable to think of a person closely associated with him, but Skinner had no difficulty. "My girlfriend Abigail."

Sawyer choked on his mouthful of food. "You – you have a girlfriend!" he exclaimed incredulously. "How did that happen?"

"Well," Skinner began, "we met in a tavern one night, and we went back to my house and –"

"Thank you Mr Skinner," Mina inturrupted loudly. "Where is your girlfriend?"

"At her house – she lives in the country."

"We should make arrangements to bring Abigail abroad the Nautilus," Nemo said. "Sawyer?"

Tom paused. "Becky Thatcher," he said. "She's a friend."

"Just a friend?" Skinner asked; Sawyer retaliated by hitting him where he assumed Skinner's head was.

"Yes," he said loudly – too loudly – "just a friend."

"Where is Miss Thatcher?" Mina asked.

"Missouri – my home." Sawyer looked a little wistful. Jekyll dragged him back to the present by asking:

"What relation is Miss Thatcher to you?"

"A friend," Sawyer replied. "I've known her for years."

The rest of the League exchanged glances; they were all thinking exactly the same thing – though in different words – _Sawyer's found a girlfriend_. This annoyed Mina more than it should have, and she couldn't think why. Her vampiric urges were becoming stronger, and she couldn't concentrate properly. Her eyes flashed red for a second, before she forced the urges down and her mind to concetrate on the matter at hand.

"We should find Miss Thatcher and warn her of her danger," Mina said. "Dr Jekyll? Can you think of anyone?"

Jekyll shook his head. "No…"

Nemo stood up. "Skinner – you should notify Abigail of the situation. You have three days, before we must leave for America."

"So where do we go to find the Shadowman?" Sawyer asked.

Mina smiled – that was more like the Sawyer she had known. "I believe," she said, "that he will find us."

* * *

  


Later that night, one of Nemo's crewmen was making a standard inspection of the conning tower; but when he reached there, he was greeted by a familiar face. "I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't mean to intrude …"

The figure gestured him to silence. "Do not worry about it; I will be coming down in a few minutes. I am just getting a breath of fresh air."

The crewman nodded. "I'll leave you." He proceeded back down the tunnel; but he couldn't help thinking that it was an odd time to get a breath of fresh air … and what had the person been clutching in their hand? Had that been a … _knife_? But why would –

His thought was cut off as a knife thudded into his back; he fell without a cry. "You chose the wrong time to check the conning tower," said the figure quietly, pulling out the knife and returning to their station on top of the tower.

They were waiting – waiting for a signal, telling them to go ahead, or to wait. After about 15 more minutes, a light shone briefly on a nearby tower, then flashed on two mores times. "Three lights," the figure murmured. "So the game begins …"

* * *

  


AN: Who is this mysterious figure? *laughs* I'm not actually sure myself yet … let me put it this way; I know who it ISN'T cos I've already written the last few lines of this fic … but I'm tossing up about who this person should be …

Yes I know it's another cliffhanger … sorry! But I really wanted to get this done so I can start the new chapter afresh and try to get a run at it … next update should *fingers crossed* be a large update. Review pleeeease!


	5. Abigail

Author's note: Sorry about my slowness in updating … but as I explained on my other fic's author's note, I've been a bit busy and distracted as someone I know is not very well at the moment …

Thanks for the reviews … I really do appreciate it! It gives me a kick to open my emails and see reviews there :-) As for the identity of the mysterious figure … you'll have to wait and see! I know who it is now …

Toshihiko 1: Thanks for reviewing. Re the other characters from Dracula etc. in the first place, it has been three years since the League was formed, and probably a few years before that that the events involving Dracula took place … so who's to say what's happened to those characters in the mean time? And in any case … remember, none of the League really want to be back in the League – who's to say they're all telling the truth? Anyway, thanks for the comments; I'm glad you found bits amusing!

Clez: Suspenseful? I hope so … ;-) Thanks!! And speaking of suspenseful – where is the next part of BTLOTM, Ghosts of Old, and Shadow Games? looks threatening !!

Lotrseer3350: Unique? I hope so … :-) Thanks!

AnonymousLove: Thanks for the thumbs-up! Glad you like it …

Crystal: That's ok :-) Keep asking those questions, it keeps me on my toes …

Lily Knotwise: You're learning French? Wow. _Vous parlez tres bien francais_ … is that right? I used to study French, but I gave it up a year ago … … anyway; glad you like the fic!

Drowchild: ah yes, the mysterious figure … well all will be revealed at some point! And you should hurry up and write your fic … :-)

Niani: Skinner with a girlfriend … frightening I know!

Chapter 5: Abigail

The following day began with a dawn that was bright, and far too early for Sawyer, as sunlight flooded into his cabin courtesy of the curtains Mina had unceremonially torn open. Sawyer cast his sleepy mind back to the Vampiress's words as he crawled out of bed:

"Mr Sawyer," Mina called, opening the door. "Get up please. We are travelling today to meet Abigail, Skinner's girlfriend. We leave in 10 minutes."

_Sawyer didn't move; his eyes were still closed. Muttering with annoyance, Mina walked briskly to the window and ripped the curtains open. Light flooded into the room, drenching Sawyer and forcing his eyes open. He shaded them with his eyes. "Close the blinds," he mumbled, "I'm awake." _

_"We leave in 10 minutes," Mina said, walking serenely out of the room and shutting the door after her. _

Sawyer sighed, pulling on his boots. He was not a morning person.

They assembled in the dining room five minutes later, ready to leave. Skinner looked unusually well dressed – he was wearing what appeared to be a new coat. Sawyer grinned despite himself – _he's trying to impress his girlfriend: how unlike Skinner to worry about that! _

Mina looked around at the assembled group. "Where is Captain Nemo?" she asked suddenly, her face concerned.

Jekyll looked around, noticing that, indeed, the regal Indian was not present. "He was coming – he told me," Jekyll said.

As he spoke, they heard the sound of footsteps, and Nemo opened the door of the dining room. The normally calm Captain was shaking with anger, and his eyes flashed dangerously.

"Captain Nemo," Mina said. "Is something –"

"Come with me, please," Nemo said. "All of you." He lead the way towards the conning tower, the rest of the League trailing – confused – in his wake. Sawyer noted that Mina and Jekyll looked just as confused as he did; _it seems our worthy captain has a surprise for all of us_, Sawyer thought.

They reached the conning tower after a minute or so; the crewmen had been huddled together around something – someone? – but they drew back as the League approached. Sawyer couldn't stop a gasp of shock as he saw the body lying on the floor, obviously dead. There was a wound in the back that had probably caused death. Mina inched closer, recognising the man as a crewman of Nemo's. A trickle of blood ran down off his back onto the floor.

"He died instantly," Nemo said, barely containing his rage. "_Someone_" – his eyes darted towards Mina – "killed him using a throwing knife last night when he was making a routine check of the conning tower as part of his duties. He was found this morning when his disappearence was noticed."

"Who did it?" Skinner asked, for once devoid of any jokes.

"We don't know, Mr Skinner," Nemo said, "but I could hazard a guess." He looked again at Mina. "Our resident Vampiress is noted for her … skill with knives," he said quietly, the true meaning of his words obvious.

Mina drew herself up angrily. "What are you implying, Captain Nemo? If you wish to charge me with something, please say it plainly and not cloak accusations in polite language."

"Very well," Nemo said, "I believe that you would have had the skill to commit such a crime."

"But why?" Jekyll asked, and Nemo turned to face the nervous Doctor. "Why would Mina attack someone like that? It doesn't make sense."

"Ask her, Doctor Jekyll," Nemo said, looking intently at Mina. "Ask her, why don't you?"

Mina gave vent to a mocking laugh. "You are getting desperate for someone to blame," she said contemptuously to Nemo. "I did not kill this man."

Before the argument could escalate, Sawyer stepped in. "Wait a minute," he said, holding up his hands. "Does it have to be someone on board the Nautilus that did it? Could it not have been an outsider? Maybe this man saw the intruder and was running to raise the alarm." There was no response to this theory; Sawyer stepped back. "Just a thought," he said.

"And a valid one," Jekyll mused. "Nemo, would it be possible?"

"Yes," Nemo conceded. "But why?"

"An agent of the Shadowman," Skinner suggested.

Sawyer frowned. "But why attack a crewman and not us?"

Nemo let out a deep breath. "Because the crew is my family – by hurting them, they are hurting me." He seemed calmer now; his anger had been vented. "My apologies for what I said, Mrs Harker. I had no proof."

Mina noted that although Nemo apoligised for blaming her, he did not remove blame from her door. However, she let the matter lie. "Thank you, Captain. No offence taken. I understand that it must be hard to loose a member of your crew in such a way."

Sawyer was internally relieved. _The League is intact,_ he thought, with a mental sigh of relief, _even if its only on the surface. Hopefully it can hold together for long enough … _

"We should go," Sawyer said abruptly. "Abigail will be waiting, Skinner." He paused, then said softly to Nemo, "I'm sorry." He turned to go.

The rest of the League filed out after him, each paying their respects to the dead man.

It was a sombre party that arrived later that day at Abigail Kingsley's country house. Nemo had refused to come, and none of the League had wanted to force him.

Skinner stood – or rather the hat and coat that represented Skinner stood – at the front of the group, and waited for Abigail's maid to answer.

Sawyer stared at the cottage. It was not a small cottage, but neither was it very large. _This Abigail must not be very rich_, he mused. _But how did Skinner meet her? Surely a woman who lives in a cottage like this wouldn't frequent taverns … _He shook his head to free himself of the doubts. Skinner surely wouldn't lie about it.

The front door opened, and Maggie – Abigail's maid – looked out at the party on the doorstep. "Morning, Maggie," Skinner said. "Can I come in?"

Maggie nodded, a little flustered. "The mistress wasn't expecting you for a few days," she said as she ushered them into the front hall.

Skinner grinned. "Well, I'm sure she won't mind too much … she's in the drawing room?"

Maggie nodded, and Skinner – waving at the League to wait – entered the drawing room.

Sawyer stared around the hallway, waiting for Skinner to emerge. He barely noticed Mina approach him, until he felt her hand on his arm. "Tom?"

He jumped, before looking around and recognising Mina. "Yes, Mina?"

"What do you think about the murder of Nemo's crewman?"

Tom froze. _What the hell does she expect me to say?_ he wondered hopelessly. He noticed Jekyll wandering around a few metres in front of them; _come on Jekyll_, he thought desperately, _intervene and save me from having to answer … _

Whether he was psychic, or whether it was chance, Sawyer was unsure, but whatever the reason, Henry Jekyll turned and walked towards them.

"What do you think of this?" he asked. "Do you think she will come with us?"

Sawyer shrugged, passing the question on. "Mina?"

Mina fixed them both with an icy glare. "That is for her to decide." She looked up abruptly as the drawing room door opened.

Skinner was standing in the doorway; beside him stood a tall woman of about thirty years, with flowing blond hair and a coquettish look. Sawyer could see immediately how Skinner had been attracted to her.

"Meet Abigail Kingsley," Skinner said, his happiness obvious. Abigail extended a hand – and a smile – to Jekyll, who stammered in reply.

"Charmed, I'm sure."

"And your name is?" Abigail asked him.

"Dr – Dr Jekyll," he answered, stammering slightly.

_Jekyll has got to develop some people skills_, Sawyer thought wryly, before shaking Abigail's proferred hand. "Pleased to meet you, ma'am," he said. "I'm Tom Sawyer."

"Delighted, Mr Sawyer," Abigail replied, smiling coyly. "Skinner has told me a lot about you …"

"And this is Mina – Mina Harker," Skinner said, cutting across Abigail. Mina shook Abigail's hand with a half-hearted smile that fooled no one. Mina disliked this woman intensely … and Tom Sawyer wondered why.

"Abigail will be returning to the Nautilus with us," Skinner told them.

"I'll be ready in a few minutes," Abigail said. "If you'd be so kind as to wait in the drawing room … Rodney! Please assist me," she added with a smile as she walked up the stairs.

Skinner nodded, gesturing the rest of the League towards the drawing room. Sawyer and Jekyll walked in immediately, but Mina paused, looking after Skinner and Abigail with a suspicious look in her eye …

A/N: Next one coming soon … RR please!


	6. Author's Note Please Read!

Author's Note: OK, this fic is offcially on hiatus ... because I have no idea how to continue it. I have a vague chapter plan, but there are far too many points about which I am unsure for me to continue. This is where I am asking you – my faithful readers – to help me out. If any one of you would be prepared to read over the notes I've made for the next few chapters and give me feedback on them and possibly new ideas if any appeal to you, please email me! My email is in my profile page ...  
  
Thank you. Also, a huge thankyou to all my reviewers so far – I really appreciate it. 


End file.
